


[英熊] 最甜的、最鹹的

by fefe (fefe0826)



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe
Summary: #DayN延伸#R18 #OOC沒有劇情就只是為了＿＿而寫。





	[英熊] 最甜的、最鹹的

“咳⋯咳咳⋯⋯”

金英助及時鬆開了禁錮著煥雄的手。  
幾乎反射地，煥雄把深埋在口中的挺立咳了出來。

煥雄的雙眼因為缺氧而失焦、嘴角也沾滿了溫熱液體⋯，但金英助的堅挺仍舊貼在煥雄的唇邊。

“呼⋯呼⋯哥⋯”  
煥雄實在是太喘了，他艱難地抬起手，想攀上金英助的肩上靠著。

但金英助卻一把握住煥雄的手腕，粗暴地將煥雄推回床上。

“還沒結束，我還沒射出來。” 金英助說。

煥雄睜大雙眼，看著金英助，一時之間竟無法言語。  
一股羞赧的熱氣竄上他的臉頰和耳際，他用手抹去臉上溼滑的液體，煥雄不清楚那究竟是淚水、自己的唾液，還是金英助弄在他臉上的前列腺液。

“煥雄，張開嘴。”

金英助毫不留情地掐著那好看的下顎，往煥雄的嘴裡塞進手指，強迫他張開嘴，好讓自己能把炙熱的堅挺狠狠塞滿那張正因喘息而微開的嘴。

“別咬。”

“⋯嗚” 煥雄的臉再度因痛苦而糾結。  
突如其來的侵入正好壓迫在咽喉上，連想發出聲音都很困難。  
不知怎麼地，煥雄突然有些害怕。  
雖然不是沒有經驗⋯但下顎的酸楚、幾乎窒息的壓迫，終於還是讓他忍不住地顫抖起來。

淚水順著煥雄的臉頰流淌下來。

金英助突然覺得，自己是不是有點過份了？  
他鬆開抓著下顎的手，轉而捧起煥雄的臉頰。  
看著煥雄緊閉雙眼、睫毛隨著自己的動作輕顫，喉結也因仰著頭變得格外明顯、上下吞嚥著，不時地發出控制不住的嗚咽。

金英助不免有些興奮了，他抓住煥雄亮金的紫髮，對著那張可愛的嘴不由分說地挺進了幾下。  
“⋯” 煥雄的喉嚨深處立刻發出難耐的呼嚕聲。  
感覺每挺進一次，煥雄那雙攀在自己腿上的手就更加蜷曲著，到最後、甚至顫抖著。  
看著眼前雙頰鼓起的煥雄，金英助開始有些後悔答應煥雄只讓他用嘴幫自己。

如果嘴巴被填滿了，煥雄就沒有辦法發出聲音了。

最後，金英助忍下射出的慾望，而是緩慢地將煥雄口中的禁錮抽出。  
從那張因沾滿津液而剔透紅潤的雙唇，將自己的堅挺緩緩抽出⋯

⋯他的雄尼。  
真的⋯該死的漂亮。

“⋯哥？”  
煥雄抬起那雙晶瑩透亮的眼睛，有點不明白。

金英助承認自己想再度貫穿煥雄，想聽他再次痛苦嗚咽的聲音，彷彿那聲音已經傳入耳裡。

但是⋯  
“雄尼好漂亮。”

金英助低下頭去。  
他先是親吻煥雄的額頭，然後眼睛，堅挺的鼻尖，輕輕拂過唇上。

金英助侵略著煥雄的頸側，戲弄般地舔舐他的下顎，看見煥雄因敏感而咬著下唇歪過頭去，英助忍不住地笑出聲來。

“⋯哥再說些什麼啊？” 無論多少次，煥雄還是學不會如何回應英助哥這麼直來直往的告白。

“我們雄尼⋯還好嗎？剛剛哥是不是太兇了？”  
金英助說著、一邊親吻著煥雄的耳際，手指像蛇一樣悄悄地滑進了煥雄那件太過寬鬆的睡衣裡。

“哥！” 指尖掠過乳尖的搔刮感讓煥雄驚覺過來，他連忙握住金英助那雙試圖作亂的手。  
“⋯我⋯我們不是說好今天用嘴巴就好了？”

“但我⋯” 金英助貼在煥雄的耳邊舔了舔舌頭，用嘶啞的聲音說 “⋯果然還是比較想要你下面的⋯來滿足我。”

煥雄只覺自己耳邊轟隆轟隆作響，那估計是心跳太過快的緣故。  
他愣愣地任由他的英助哥剝去他身上殘存的衣物，  
看著金英助沈迷於肆掠的側顏，不禁想，是不是該找個機會讓粉絲知道，私下的金英助其實是一個賴皮鬼。

“雄尼啊⋯什麼時候才能學會不分心？”

金英助一口含住煥雄因興奮而堅挺的乳頭。

“呀！⋯嗚，別別⋯用力⋯”  
這果然是金英助最愛的。  
煥雄雖然極力克制著，但那略帶哭腔的少年聲音，是金英助一直想要錄下來的。

“⋯下次在錄音室做吧？” 金英助說著用力地咬住煥雄的胸口。  
疼痛讓煥雄驚呼出聲，他連忙想推開那埋在胸口的肆虐的野獸，但金英助更快地抓住他的雙手。

煥雄的手是那麼小巧，金英助用一隻手就可以把煥雄雙手緊緊握在一起。  
空出的那隻手則可以用來扶著煥雄美好的頸。

“不行。” 煥雄瞪大眼睛 “⋯哥在說什麼不像樣的⋯錄音室那可是⋯”

金英助猛地吻住煥雄，讓他們唇與唇之間沒有縫隙，他不想聽到煥雄拒絕他的任何字句。

他吸吮煥雄的舌頭，看著煥雄再度閉上雙眼，好看地皺起眉頭。  
原本扶在煥雄腦後的手，則一路沿著背脊劃下，悄悄隱沒在煥雄股間。

“⋯哥⋯等一下。” 發覺那不懷好意的手指，煥雄再也無法好好享受這個深吻。

煥雄掙扎了一下，發現雙手完全無法掙脫金英助的禁錮之後，只好使出他最拿手的，無辜的眼神看著金英助。  
“哥要賴皮嗎？我們說好的⋯”

金英助盯著煥雄閃爍的大眼，好笑地嘟起嘴。  
“雄尼說⋯哥這樣算賴皮嗎？” 說著，埋在煥雄股間的手指瞬間探了進去。  
“⋯是雄尼沒做到一開始答應的事呢，沒幫哥含出來。”

煥雄一下子被塞進了兩根手指，痛得讓他倒抽了口氣，他仰起身軀想癱倒在身後的床上，卻被緊抓著雙手，而在體內的硬物又試圖將他釘在金英助的懷裡。

“⋯才不是！ ” 當金英助的雙指試圖撐開腸壁時，煥雄眼裡忍不住地泛出淚水。  
“是哥自己停下來的⋯啊⋯你不要動⋯”

“雄尼的這裡才是最棒的。”  
金英助撐開兩指，嘗試弄出足夠的空間讓他能把第三根手指也伸進去。

“啊⋯啊⋯不行⋯” 煥雄瘋狂地搖著頭想要掙脫，指節都因為過度用力而泛白。  
”會⋯會裂開⋯”

“雄尼忍一下就好了。”

金英助把煥雄一把拉進懷裡，讓他靠在自己身上。  
利用身長的優勢，金英助輕輕鬆鬆地架開煥雄，讓他的雙腿懸在床緣。

現在，煥雄更加地，任人擺佈。

煥雄被迫張開雙腿，他被迫地感受著金英助手指的律動，包覆的肉壁無法控制地蜷縮著，從原本粗糙的推拒逐漸變得濕潤。  
“哥！哥⋯英助哥⋯拜託⋯拜託⋯嗚嗚嗚。” 煥雄仰起頭靠在英助的肩膀上。  
“拜託⋯拜託⋯” 煥雄只希望那個在他體內瘋狂竄動的硬物停下來⋯拜託停下來⋯

金英助拔出手指的時候，煥雄著實鬆了口氣，但突然襲來與空氣接觸的陌生感，又讓他想要一開始那種充填的感覺。

煥雄被自己的想法嚇了一跳。

“我們雄尼？”  
金英助扶著煥雄的臉，讓他看著自己。  
“⋯哥可以繼續了嗎？” 

看見英助哥的神情，那雙眼睛似乎看進了自己靈魂的深處，煥雄只能點了點頭。  
他似乎知道自己是逃不了的。

當手指再次進入的時候，下方已經開始有點腫脹的感覺，但這次沾滿了帶著熱感的潤滑液，似乎沒有一開始那麼不適了。

金英助知道，無論要求他可愛的雄尼做些什麼過分的事，雄尼最後都會答應。  
雖然，有時候金英助也希望雄尼也可以主動，但如果要雄尼主動的話，果然只有讓雄尼感到舒服了吧？

金英助讓煥雄仰倒在床上，讓他雙手向後撐在床上，抬起臀部面對著自己。  
這個姿勢，對於身為舞者的煥雄似乎不是太困難。  
也可以讓金英助瞥見雙指之間若隱若現的粉嫩肉壁，看著手指被包覆著、吞吐的模樣⋯⋯還有煥雄上方那張嘴同時也微啟喘著⋯

“雄尼明明是個可愛的孩子，但只要在床上就變得很性感呢⋯⋯”  
金英助興味地勾起手指，攪動著深處。他感到煥雄的體內已經不再像最初那樣僵硬，緊蹙的眉頭也漸漸開展，只是始終不肯發出好聽的聲音⋯

房裏就只有淫靡的水聲，太單調了，身為音樂人的金英助不樂見這樣。

“再塞點東西進去雄尼這裡好嗎？” 金英助說。

煥雄聽聞嚇僵了身體 “⋯什麼？”

“不知道呢⋯” 金英助說 “⋯想這樣試試。感覺雄尼已經很熟練了⋯”

“我才⋯才沒有⋯”  
煥雄無法保持著後仰的姿勢太久，他覺得雙臂都因為撐著身體的重量而發抖，更別說自己得把雙腿張開，任由英助哥幫自己擴張。

當煥雄震驚地看著英助哥含住自己的時候，充滿惡意的手指正戳弄著煥雄最敏感的那塊。  
失去氣力的煥雄，最終癱軟在床上。

“那是⋯什麼？” 煥雄微弱的聲音詢問。  
金英助吞吐著煥雄的，並沒有回答，同時他刮蹭著穴口，把那裡撐得更開，再一根手指終於擠進了緊縮的甬道。

“⋯啊！” 煥雄想往後躲，無奈已經沒有空間了。

金英助的手指在那個令煥雄感到難耐的深處故意曲起，好像想要把他掏出來似瘋狂搓弄。同時煥雄的前方也被金英助溫柔的包覆著⋯

“⋯哥⋯哥⋯不要，我快要射了” 煥雄難以自拔地弓起身軀，他覺得體內又癢又熱。

金英助似乎十分陶醉於取悅他的雄尼。  
在快將煥雄推到高潮的時候，金英助不滿足地，又往煥雄體內再塞進了一根手指⋯

疼痛的緊縮和歡愉幾乎是同時擊潰了煥雄。  
他的雙腿從微弱的顫抖、到最後無力對抗的抽蓄。

“⋯啊⋯啊⋯⋯呃⋯太緊了⋯嗯啊” 煥雄隨著金英助的侵入而呻吟，只見煥雄白皙的皮膚逐漸泛起淡淡的粉色，煥雄劇烈地喘息著⋯  
金英助也能感到在他口中的雄尼即將⋯

金英助猛地撤出手指，吐出那急欲迸發的小傢伙。  
“ 還不行，我們雄尼還不能射。” 金英助說著，他緊緊箍著煥雄的性器根部。

“⋯哥！⋯英助哥嗚⋯嗚嗚⋯” 煥雄難耐地哀鳴著，他就像一個被捧在手心疼的孩子突然被摔在地上。  
煥雄委屈地哭了出來，他幾乎就要⋯

金英助把他從床上拉起來，不顧他的掙扎，將粗大的性器埋進煥雄的體內。  
因為已經擴張的很好了，煥雄這次輕輕鬆鬆就吞了進去⋯

金英助發出滿足的感歎聲。

“哥希望雄尼這次可以只用後面就射⋯” 金英助扯起掙扎的煥雄，把他的雙手扭在身後，粗暴地分開他雙腿，讓他跨坐在自己的挺立上。

煥雄覺得自己被填滿得沒有一絲一毫的充盈，痛得張嘴都只剩下微弱的呼息。  
“⋯嗯啊！⋯啊” 

金英助扳起煥雄的左腿，讓他能夠完全吐出自己的性器，再將整根含入。  
最重要的是，金英助希望能夠每次都頂到那個讓煥雄絞緊的地方取樂。

“⋯這裡嗎？” 金英助抽插著煥雄，扶著他柔軟的臉頰詢問。

“⋯不⋯我⋯不⋯知道⋯” 煥雄目光渙散地囈語著。

金英助抬了抬煥雄的臀部，換了個角度塞了進去。

“⋯雄尼這樣呢？舒服嗎？”

“⋯啊⋯⋯啊⋯”  
煥雄根本無力思考，每一次次進入都試圖軋出他僅剩的理智，體內似乎有一股難以言喻的躁動蓄勢待發⋯  
他仰高下顎、深深吸氣，這時金英助吮著煥雄的乳尖又讓他失措地呻吟出聲。他們相連在一起的部位又濕又熱，金英助感到自己突然被一股強烈的痙攣包覆著、叫人瘋狂。

“⋯好⋯好奇怪⋯哥⋯哥” 在快感中載浮載沈的煥雄，搖晃著腦袋，被汗濕的髮尾揚開成美麗的弧度。  
而金英助正享受著那炙熱包覆的快感，欲罷不能。

“英助⋯英助⋯哥⋯啊⋯啊⋯我” 煥雄掙脫出雙手，握著自己吐出透明的液體的性器磨蹭，另一隻手攀在金英助的肩上。 “⋯我⋯”

金英助箍住煥雄的腰身，硬就這樣的角度，一次又一次地衝撞。煥雄弓起的身軀隨著英助的抽插擺動，情慾無情地噬咬著煥雄。  
最終，煥雄主動吻著他的英助哥。

他們含著彼此的嘴唇，煥雄喘息地喃喃自語著。  
“好⋯好舒服⋯哥⋯好喜歡⋯哥”

金英助不禁覺得他的雄尼真的是可愛極了。

“想要把最好的都給我的熊尼。” 金英助舔舐著煥雄的唇瓣。

金英助接著猛烈地多次貫穿煥雄的那一處，直到煥雄將白濁噴在他們之間。  
同時，煥雄體內強烈的收縮也終於使得金英助把持不住地全射了進去。

煥雄雙腿敞開地癱軟在床上，潮紅的肌膚沾滿白濁，還有零星幾點還落在臉上。煥雄就這樣地毫無保留地展示在金英助的眼前，就連他們相連的部位，都可以看得一清二楚。

但煥雄實在是沒有氣力了，他顧不上還殘留在體內的熱液，也顧不上埋在體內的挺立好像又膨脹了幾分⋯

竟就這樣睡了。

——

煥雄對後來的事一點印象都沒了。

但他好像對英助哥說了好舒服。

...

隔天造型師發現他的黑眼圈又加深了。

表演時煥雄依然十分專業。

End  
_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

[All Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/works)


End file.
